Back to the Island Part 13
Episode summary The following takes place between 12:00 until 13:00 hours in the midnight Ben looked shocked at Walt’s daughter. She’s been taking away and Walt is still gone. The only thing is that we can’t safe, unless we have to blow up some police officers said Ben. Kate, Johnny, Starla, and Sawyer were all killed today by one of us said Hurley. Why was Miles at the hospital? asked Ben. You mean that he poisoned my father said Hurley. Yes, indeed. We have to find him said Ben. Hurley was looking at a microphone. Is this yours Ben? asked Hurley. Yes, indeed said Ben. Ben was putting the microphone on his ear. Hello with me said Walt over the microphone. I have 2 missions for you Ben said Walt. We know Miles helped you said Ben. You’re going to safe my daughter, no matter what and then you’re going to kill her on the top of the Windtop Building. Then you carry her body down and shot her through the heart deadly. Then you shoot in the mouth without letting hearing a noise. If you do that, the last grosse thing: Put her dead body in fire, so nothing is from her over said Walt. Walt stopped with talking. Ben was shocked. I have to kill a kid, while she is so young. I’m scared said Ben. If you kill this kid, you have to live as a fugtive and hiding said Hurley. This is maybe the last hour that we meet each other said Ben. Yes, your help is very worthy said Ben. I don’t wanna live as a fugitive . Where should I hide? asked Ben. We got less then an hour before I have to kill her said Ben. Ben called Desmond. Desmond, can you come in your car and break in a police office? asked Ben. Sure I can Ben said Desmond. 12:20 Alice knocked on the door. Charlotte opened the door. My name is Charlotte Benson and this is my doctor Amy Robinson. Where can I help you with? said Charlotte. My car has broken down and I need a place where I can take new clothes and go said Alice. Donna and Melanie were looking at the TV’s. It’s still dangerous said Donna. I know said Melanie. Alice came in the house. Take out your clothes and go to the swimming pool said Charlotte. 12:29 Ben was looking at the police office. Hurley, are you on the phone? asked Ben. Yes, is Desmond ready? asked Ben. Yes, I am said Desmond. 1…2…3 now Desmond. Desmond was riding in the police office, killing 3 officers. Ben was shooting at the police man, and Hurley was driving from the other side, killing 10 people. Hurley, Desmond and Ben were shooting and were taking a police officer with them. Come said Ben. Safe Walt’s daughter, or you will be killed said Ben. I’m new here said the man afraid. I don’t care, unless you want to safe a conspiracy said Ben. Open the door now said Ben. The police officer was freeing Walt’s daughter. I’m sorry said Ben. For what? asked the man. Ben did shot him, killing him deadly. 12:34 You’re beautifaul said Charlotte. Thanks said Alice. Charlotte start kissing Alice, while Alice was kissing back. Let’s go to the woods said Charlotte. 12:40 Ben was driving in his car to the Windtop Building. What are you doing? asked Walt’s daughter. Walt was contacting again. I’m here with Miles. He brought the virus to the hospital. Have you my daughter? Then kill her said Walt. Walt hunged up. Miles, I want that you bring this to Cornelis Orveill. He knows what to do with this. Bring this virus to him, and let’s kill people. I’m going to contact Melanie said Walt. What, you got tob e kidding me said Miles. Yes, Donna doesn’t know that Melanie’s mission is killing…said Walt. 12:45 Alice was in the woods. Amy, give me the gun said Charlotte. Charlotte did shot Alice dead. Melanie was running out the van. Melanie! screamed Donna. Melanie was running away, following the trail of Charlotte. 12:48 Ben was walking with Walt’s daughter too the roof. None is there said Hurley. Hurley, it made a set-up, but I wish you good luck said Ben. You too Ben said Hurley. Melanie did found Amy and Charlotte. Melanie was putting her gun on Amy and shot her dead. That was great said Charlotte while smiling, but Melanie did shot her dead. 12:52 Donna was calling Melanie. Melanie was picking up her phone. Where are you? asked Donna. I’m sorry, but I’m still working secretly for Walt said Melanie. Why? asked Donna. I love you, but I can’t be right with you now at the moment said Melanie. That’s very sweet, but I don’t understand. We’re working together said Donna. Yes, we still are, but I’m working for Walt. I have to finish my job said Melanie. What’s that? Killing the co-conspirators: Charlotte, Amy and now Miles said Melanie. You killed Amy and Charlotte? asked Donna. Indeed I did said Melanie. But then we have no clue said Donna. No, you to Wilmton Center and stop the virus before it infects anyone and will kill anyone who’s infected said Donna. Walt doesn’t know that I’m trying to stop him sweetheart said Melanie. 12:58 Ben was looking at Walt’s daughter. I’m sorry said Ben. Ben did shot his bullet through the head of Walt’s daughter, killing her. 13:00 Trivia Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Category:Stories